


The Love We've Forgotten, the Peace that Remains (Day 1)

by JamieisClassic



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/JamieisClassic
Summary: Anduin and Nathanos reminisce about their mothers, and what they do and don't remember about them.
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Nathanduin Prompt Event 2020





	The Love We've Forgotten, the Peace that Remains (Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting a little early for my time zone but whatever, here she is. Not a great angst piece bc I'm not great at angst but I tried.

Anduin stared at the jewelry box on his dresser, the usual void taking up space in his heart. He didn’t consider himself a sentimental man, nor a materialistic one, yet this beautiful object held immense significance to him and was one of his few prized possessions — and one of his few connections to the mother who’d died before he could really know her. 

“You never struck me as the kind of man with enough jewels to need a proper box for them,” Nathanos said, approaching where Anduin stood and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“It was my mother’s, and it’s all I have left of her save a locket,” he explained softly, leaning into the comfortable bulk of Nathanos’s chest. It was a strange thing, to become so close to someone who’d been so much his enemy, but here he was and he couldn’t have been happier for it. 

Against his back, Anduin felt Nathanos hum a low note, so low it was nearly inaudible and would have passed beyond his notice had they not been pressed together. “You were very young when she died if I remember properly what little news made it up to Quel’thelas. Do you remember much of her?” 

He shook his head. “No, I was too young to remember her face or her kindness. All I remember is that she made me feel safe and loved, and, very occasionally, I hear her singing in my dreams. Is it stupid, I wonder sometimes, to miss someone I never knew?” 

“Not in the least,” Nathanos replied, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, “Just like it’s not stupid to regret what you didn’t do, what you didn’t know to do.” 

“How do you mean?” Anduin asked, brow furrowing as he turned in Nathanos’s arms to face him.

Nathanos turned his face away, and Anduin got the distinct impression that if the man could, he would be tearing up at that moment. “I don’t remember her face, Anduin. My mother’s. I don’t remember her at all, really, except that I promised I would come home far more frequently than I did and that I broke her poor heart when I left. And yet I can’t even remember what she looked like.” 

“Nath…” Anduin trailed off, realizing he had no comfort to give beyond platitudes — the man’s sorrow was not something he could know, not truly, for all he loved him. He pushed up on his toes and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry, love.”

But Nathanos just shook his head. “I’m fine. I just wish… I just wish I had some way of knowing, of seeing her face again. But I suppose this body will have to serve as memory enough for what I’ve lost.” 

He gritted his teeth with it, hollowed out suffering in his eyes that made him look more haunted than the land he came from. Anduin hugged him tight, unsure what he could say to make it better, if there was something that could do that at all, but released his grip when the man pulled away. 

“Does it play music?” Nathanos asked, motioning to the box. 

“Yes, why?” Anduin looked over his shoulder at the jewelry box, surprised at the question. 

“Some music might be nice to quiet the thoughts, is all,” Nathanos replied, trying to seem more nonchalant than he really was — something Anduin had come to see right through. 

Nonetheless, Anduin turned and walked to the jewelry box, twisting the mostly-hidden key in the back a number of times to wind it before letting it go. As the soft music began to play, Anduin turned once again to face Nathanos and found the man partially bowed over, one hand outreached toward Anduin, palm up.

“A dance, your majesty?” he asked with a soft smile, all of his usual sarcasm and irritation absent from his voice. 

Anduin placed his hand in Nathanos’s and stepped into his space. “I would be honoured. I’ll admit to surprise that you know how to dance, though.” 

Nathanos gave him a sly smirk. “Oh, I don’t. You’ll just have to teach me, I suppose,” he teased, intentionally stepping on the very tip of Anduin’s boot. 

Anduin rolled his eyes, smiling despite himself and the dourness of their conversation moments prior. “If I must. Alright, so the first step is like this.” He stepped backwards, guiding Nathanos while showing him how to lead, and was in the moment deeply, truly content. 


End file.
